


Ameliorated {Sequel to Heartbreaker}

by blacksniiper



Series: Klance Angst [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksniiper/pseuds/blacksniiper
Summary: "Oυт σf αƖƖ тнє ρєσρƖє тσ gєт ѕтυcк ωιтн, ιт нαɗ тσ вє нιм…”





	Ameliorated {Sequel to Heartbreaker}

Five teenagers, thrown into space, meeting two aliens and suddenly thrown into a war they had no idea about.

Who knows how long it’s been. Keith didn’t really care, though, it’s not like he had someone waiting for him back home. Of course, it’s not like he enjoyed fighting the Galra. He didn’t like to kill, it felt… Inhuman. He trained a lot, sure, but he never killed a man… Not until they went to pick up the Red Lion.

He wasn't comfortable living in the Castle, oh no. If it were anyone else, they would have enjoyed living in a giant, flying alien castle. What he did miss was his shack. He liked the isolation, he liked being by himself in the middle of the desert.

Being stuck with four other people wasn’t that bad. Well, it wouldn't be, if he wasn’t stuck with his piece-of-shit ex.

Lance McClain. A boy who was in his late teens, the same age as Keith himself. He remembered they dated for a while, and how happy he was when they were together.

When he discovered Lance was just playing a cruel joke on him. He tried everything to forget him, even going as far as banging his head with a dictionary.

After their breakup, Keith fell into depression. Shiro tried to help, leaving Keith to rely on him for a while, though he felt guilty of it. He was getting better. However, after Shiro’s disappearance, Keith fell back down the bottomless pit, unable to control his emotions. He couldn't remember punching his senior. The guy had insulted Shiro and his team, saying how incompetent they were…

When he was expelled, he ran away from his foster family, who obviously didn't care about him enough. He wasn’t sure why they adopted him.

Having his red hoverbike was nice, it wasn’t too loud… He discovered a shack, it was in good shape, abandoned, but livable. He managed to tap into the radio of the Garrison, listening to all the missions and things that they did.

When he discovered that an Alien spacecraft entered their atmosphere, something told him it was Shiro. So he caused a distraction, rescued Shiro, but…

Why was Lance there? Why did he have to show up, after everything he did…?

He pretended not to know him.

“Who are you?” He had asked. “Uh, the name’s Lance? We’re rivals! You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck!” This guy had some nerve to call them rivals.

“Oh, that's right, you're a cargo pilot.” Keith scoffed, looking away from the guy. “Uh no, I'm a fighter pilot now, thanks to you washing out.”

Keith ignored him, and instead focused on bringing Shiro back to the shack.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Now that they were in space, Keith had nowhere to really call his comfort zone. Well, he did like the Viewing Deck. It was a balcony inside the castle, with a clear glass dome that protected the viewer from the deadly space outside. Watching the stars of the galaxies that passed, it was… It was relaxing. He tended to lay there and fall asleep sometimes. Not that he cared, it was nice.

He was there again today. After a day of training, being here relaxed him. Keith’s eyes were closed. He almost fell asleep, but was woken up when Allura called them onto the control deck.

“Paladins, we are to help another species. They are Ilyans, and have been under the control of Galrans for a long time. Two have escaped, and are calling for our help. We need to help them.” Princess Allura stood tall, telling them of their mission for today. “Head to the Lions. We’ll take the Blue Lion to meet them. Coran and I will be in the Castle, in case anything happens.

The five paladins piled into the Blue Lion, uncomfortably so. Lance flew Blue out of the Castle Hangar, and flying through the stars, landing down on a barren planet. Two human like aliens sitting next to a campfire, their dark green ship seemingly damaged, and quite severely.

The male of the two looked up, smiling, and waving excitedly. They had golden eyes, with pale yellow irises, chocolate brown skin and different colored marks on their cheeks and foreheads. The man had turquoise marks, one on each cheekbone trailing from under his eyes to the bottom of his cheek, like tears, and a circle on his forehead.

The woman had pale pink wing-like marks, with tear like trails down her cheeks, and a crescent moon on her forehead. Both of them wore clothes native to their species, both in their respectful colors and designs.

“Hello! You must have heard our distress signal!” The man said, holding a hand out. Shiro shook his hand, and nodded. “Yes, we did. I am Shiro, the black paladin.” He said. “Delightful, I am prince Aryan. This is my mother, Queen Celena.” The alien gestured to the woman beside him. She smiled, and said a greeting. “Greetings, paladins. We are members of the royal family of Ilya, and have been under the rule of Zarkon for decaphebes. We are grateful that you have heard our cry for help.”

“How did you escape?” Keith asked, stepping up beside Shiro. Meanwhile, Lance was in the back, talking about how beautiful the queen was. “Since Zarkon has soldiers stationed in our castle, I managed to cause a distraction. I made a hologram look like someone invaded the castle, someone who looked like they were a huge threat. The two of us escaped with my ship. However, it sustained quite the significant amount of damage, and we crash landed on this planet.” Aryan said, gesturing to the damaged hull of the ship, a wing seemed to have exploded.

“I see… Anyhow, we can figure out a strategy to save your people.” Shiro said, reassuring the two Ilyans. “Can we bring their ship to the castle with them? Then we can fix it.” Hunk spoke up from behind. “I don’t see why not,” Shiro said, “come on, let’s get back onto the Castle.”

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

Their plan took a while to prepare, but they finally came up with a good plan. They would use the Green Lion’s cloaking device to sneak onto the planet, and avoid being seen. If a problem happened, Allura and Coran would enter the atmosphere and let the paladins get to their respective lions.

They would hide in the forest behind the castle, and sneak inside to find the leader of the troop and defeat him. “The Commander’s name is Elek. He is brutal, and enjoys watching people suffer.” Aryan informed as they all got ready to head onto the planet. “Then we will find him and take him down.” Lance said, determined.

And their plan of action began. Dropping into the planet, hiding in the forest… They made their way to the castle, seeing the giant structure of the building. “Alright team, let’s go in pairs. I'll stay with the prince. Hunk, you go with Pidge. Keith, you're with Lance.” Shiro ordered. Keith almost screamed.

“What!?” Lance squawked. “No no no, Shiro you can't put me with Keith!!”

The man sighed. “I know it might be uncomfortable, but right now we don’t have time. Let’s go.” He turned and walked towards the castle, Aryan and Pidge following behind.

Hunk looked at Lance, a bit apologetically, and ran after their leader. Keith sighed and began following them as well. “Come on, Lance, let’s go.” He said, not looking back.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

As they made their way through the long hallways, the red and blue paladin didn't even look at each other. Well, more like Keith just didn’t want to speak to Lance, and Lance was just uncomfortable.

Lance looked down at his feet as he walked, unsure how to start a conversation with Keith. Suddenly, Keith shoved him into a small corner, both uncomfortably close. “Uh- Keith??” Lance’s face was red, unsure what was going on. “Shhh!” Keith shushed him, looking out. In a few moments, two sentries walked by, both armed with blasters.

Keith literally saved his life. “Dude-” And then Keith pulled him back out. “Let’s just go.” He said, and continued down the hallway. Lance was silent, hesitant, and then ran after him.

༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺

How could this happen? Why did it happen...? How could the castle collapse..? Lance coughed, leaning against the broken wall. He and Keith were buried in there, waiting to get rescued. Elek set off an explosion, trapping the two inside. Keith managed to get inside and rescue Pidge, whom almost got caught in the explosion. Lance, worried, followed after him, and the two were unable to get out. Unfortunately, Keith was struck in the head with a falling stone. He had his helmet on, but was knocked out.

Right now, cradled in his arms, the Red Paladin. His breath was shallow. “Keith- Keith buddy- hey, hey!” Lance tried to wake up the raven haired boy, who grunted in response, and slowly opened his eyes.

“... Lance..?” He rasped, then coughed. “Shshhsh- don’t talk- save your energy for later!” Lance tried to get him to stop using his energy. “I’m… Fine..”

Silence. Then- “.. I really hate you.”

Lance almost screamed. “Keith what the quiznack!?” A low chuckled came from the other boy. “At least… That's what I think I feel. I… Don’t hate you.”

Lance stayed silent, allowing Keith to speak. “I mean… Yeah, sure, you hurt my feelings… A lot… But…”

“... I still loved you.”

Lance’s heart nearly stopped. The day they broke up, the day he… Hurt him. He still remembered it clearly. He knew Keith liked him, he thought it’s be fun if he messed with him, but…

“... You know, I.. During the time we were together, I caught feelings for you.” Lance said. Keith looked up at him, a bit surprised.

“I thought I was just sick, but then I.. I enjoyed being around you. I enjoyed hugging you, feeling you next to me when we sleep together…. I enjoyed kissing you. So I… When we make it out of here… Do you want to start again?”

Keith was so quiet, Lance was afraid he died or something.

“... Yeah. Yeah, we can.”

**_“We can start over again.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people who wanted a sequel, here you go!


End file.
